The Fight of Our Lives
by Lunarlight97
Summary: Naruto doesn't realize just how difficult his life is about to get. It's not easy when you've nearly chosen to be in Dauntless and you've just discovered that you're a Divergent. Romance in later chapters depending on reviewer requests.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Life

**AN: So I rewatched Divergent this past weekend and I've been rewatching Naruto/Naruto Shippuden recently and my brain for some reason thought it would be interesting if the characters from Naruto were put into a universe similar to that of the Divergent series. By similar I mean if we ignore Insurgent and Allegiant and all of the characters from the Divergent series and just focus on the society that Divergent was built around, I think it would be pretty cool XD Don't get me wrong, I still want the original plot idea from the first book, just altered a ton. I'm also probably going to alter a couple of facts about some of the characters (just ages really) so don't kill me please.**

**Honestly, I haven't written a Naruto fanfiction in about four years since that was around when I stopped watching it and back then my writing skills were complete and utter crap. So basically, if this sucks, just tell me so I can improve. Also, if I leave out a character that you really enjoy that's relatively major in the Naruto series, just let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Also, if I put someone in a faction that you don't think they should be in, sorry, sucks, that's what my brain thought would be appropriate to their personality at the time. **

**By the way, despite some of the ships I support, I've decided that I'm going to let reviewers decide which couples will take place in this story. Whichever ship you think would be interesting for this story, I will write it. Even if they are in separate factions, I will find a way, just for you guys! **

**Ok! Now that I've just about written half a novel with just the freakin author note, let's get to the story!**

Chapter 1- The Beginning of a New Life

I've never felt so nervous in my entire life. They just called back another ten names for the aptitude test and now I don't even have Sakura to keep me distracted now that she's been called back with the last group. I wish I could know her result. I'd follow her to whichever faction she chooses. Even if it's Erudite, I don't care. Okay, maybe I do care a little. I don't really want to be factionless after all. People already hate me, the last thing I need to do is give them a good reason to. The only people that don't treat me like I'm worthless are the stiffs, but it's not like they're really accepted by everyone either.

I was born in Amity, the faction that inspires peace and harmony, but I think everyone knows I don't belong there. I've caused trouble for them since I was little. They pretty much already see me as a member of Dauntless. I do too, honestly. I just don't know what the results will say.

"From Amity we'll be taking Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara."

This is it. This is the moment. I stand and make my way towards the exit, meeting up with Shikamaru along the way, who only gives me a passing glace before dragging his feet into the hallway that leads to the aptitude testing rooms. "Well Naruto, good luck." I'm honestly shocked he even spoke to me, but looking back, Shikamaru's always been a relaxed kind of guy. I still remember the time that we were nine and he tried to hide among the fruit trees in order get out of work. It took Ino all of 20 minutes to find him.

I enter the room 3 where one of the many Abnigation volunteers waits for me. He smiles widely at me, before giving me a thumbs-up. "Excellent! Another youthful member of our society ready to embark on the road to his future! Please, take a seat. We will get started as soon as possible!" Yeah, this guy is a basket case. I don't really know how or why he got into Abnegation, because he is incredibly loud and his personality seems like it would attract anyone's attention. And what was with that goofy haircut? I thought all Abnegation members had to keep their hair as short as possible. This guy literally looks like he put a bowl on his head and tried to cut around it.

"Are you sure you're in Abnegation?" It's obvious from the clothes he's wearing, but seriously, what the hell?

"Of course I'm in Abnegation! I chose my faction just like you will choose yours!" I'm thrown another blinding grin before he motions to the chair. "Now, take a seat and we'll begin."

I almost forgot why I was here. My nerves rush back in full force and I almost think I'll be sick. Shakily, I sit down and the strange man hands me a vial of strange blue liquid.

"What's this?"

"It's for the test, no need to worry. Bottom's up!"

I hesitate. "What's your name?" I typically ask random questions when I get nervous.

"Guy. Might Guy!"

I return his blinding smile with a nervous grin of my own and drink the liquid until it's gone.

…

When I open my eyes I'm in a strange place. A blank plane that stretches on forever, lost in a sea of white. I turn in circles, finding nothing until I turn a final time and catch my reflection. It stares back at me, a blank expression in those eyes. "Choose."

I take notice of the tables on either side of me. One holds a slab of meat, the other a dagger. I look at them both carefully before deciding that if worse comes to worse, I need to defend myself. Once the handle is in my hand I notice that there is a dog and it looks pretty pissed. I realize now that I probably should have chosen the meat, because I don't know that I really have the heart to kill a dog. If it wasn't growling at me I think it'd be pretty cute.

The second the dog starts running I know I'm going to have to attack it. But that doesn't mean I need to kill it. When it gets close enough I slam the end of the handle into the dogs nose. It gives a loud whine, back off for a second, and then turns to growl at me with even more ferocity. Well that did nothing. I try again, this time kicking at the dog. It tries to bite me, but I manage to hit its nose again and the pain distracts it for a little while. My brain is scrambling for ways to keep myself or the dog from dying, but really I feel like I just made the situation worse.

"Bad dog!" Because that's going to do sooo much. Good thinking Naruto. No really, you're so smart. We should just make you the head of Erudite and you can be the prime example of what all young, intelligent kinds should be.

However, surprisingly, the dog has decided to back off. My small show of dominance seems to have at least somewhat convinced it that I'm not going down without a fight, and it's a fight that it probably won't win. I let out a breath of relief. Well at least that's over.

"Help! Please! Someone please help me!"

Perfect.

I turn in the direction of the voice and seem a woman, she's obviously from Abnegation and she's hanging from the branch of tall tree and looks like she's about to plummet about 30 feet down. How the hell did she even get up there? Whatever, that doesn't matter right now.

"Hold on! I'm coming! Don't let go, alright?" I shout, already starting the climb up the tree. It doesn't take that long. I've had a lot of practice the farms.

The woman doesn't respond, she just tries to readjust he grip on the tree to get a better hold. She's slipping, but I'm almost there. She's so close!

One hand slips, then the other and right before she falls to her death, I grab hold of her forearm and hold her there. She looks up at me with terrified eyes.

"Not you." She breathes.

"What?" Ugh, this is getting really confusing.

"Let go! Don't touch me! Not you!" She begins squirming and I have to fight to keep my hold as I wrap my legs tighter around the branch I'm on.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You're nothing but a nuisance!"

My grip on her arm tightens but as a result, the grip on the branch loosens. A nuisance. That's what I've always been, huh? A nuisance? Well, just you wait lady! I'll join Dauntless and I'll protect everyone in this stupid place and then you'll have to respect me because I keep you people safe! I'll keep everyone safe and everyone will stop hating me!

With my resolve, my grip tightens and I pull the woman up to the branch, making sure she can maneuver enough to sit down. She's still trying to get away from me, but I ignore her and start leading her back down the tree. I get her there, despite her resistance, and make sure she is safely on the ground.

"You're welcome." I mutter.

She doesn't offer any kind of response. I wasn't really expecting one anyway. I turn to leave, feeling slightly irritated, but at the same time pleased with myself.

After taking three steps, I fall right through the earth.

…

My eyes snap open and once again I'm sitting in a chair in the aptitude room. I look at the Abnegation man, Guy. His smile is gone and has been replaced by a grim line of pursed lips as he stares into my eyes.

"What was my result?"

He looks at the screen next to my chair, then back at me. "What do you want it to be?"

"Huh?"

"Listen to me." He whispers, suddenly close. I try to move away, but there's nowhere to go when I'm lying in this chair. "Your results were inconclusive. Do you know what this means? You can't tell anyone. Not friends, family, no one can know. Your results were Dauntless and Abnegation. I'll have to put one in manually so they don't come after you. Now which one do you want?"

I stare back at him for a moment, confused. "How did I get two results? How were they inconclusive?"

"Dauntless or Abnegation?" He insists, a seriousness taking over him that frightens me more that I could have imagined. "You're at higher risk in Dauntless, but if you that's what you want I'm not going to stop you."

"Dauntless." I breathe, trying to ignore his warnings. "I want to be in Dauntless."

Guy looks at me again, giving me a sad yet proud smile. "Dauntless it is!" He chuckles, suddenly looking just as energetic as when I first walked into the room. "Now, go home. Tell everyone that the serum made you sick. Don't forget, don't tell anyone about your results. About what you are."

"What I am?" I ask as he pulls me over to a back door.

"A Divergent." And with that, he pushes me out of the room and I'm left standing outside, wondering how on earth my life just went from bad to unbelievable.

**AN: Blah! I don't like this beginning at all. I tried to change up the test from the original story at least a little bit so it wouldn't get too boring but I feel like I failed epically XD This chapter is pretty short, I realize that. Next one I'll try and improve! I don't typically have a ton of time for writing, but I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Let me know what you think I need to improve and what ships you desire and I will take everything into careful consideration and try to pull off something at least halfway decent with the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and hopefully I will see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Road Ahead

**AN: Holy crap I didn't think I'd get any response on this story for like a week and it's been one day and I've already received some feedback. You people are wonderful. I want to hug you all. **

**So I should probably do my homework first, but whatever, I'm too happy to care. **

**Oh! Right! I don't own anything! I don't own Naruto (though I wish I did) and I don't own the Divergent trilogy either (even though that'd be cool). So don't get mad at me please. I don't profit from this at all XD**

Chapter 2- The Road Ahead

I took a bus to the fence, and from there I walked to the Amity farms. Thoughts have been swimming through my head since I left the aptitude testing room. I've realized that my luck just seems to really suck. I mean really, everyone already hates me and now I have to keep this big stupid secret for who-knows-what reason from friends and family that I don't even have!

Well, maybe Sakura could fit into the category of friends. After we started working in the same group on the farms she's been nicer. I think I've gotten closer to her, and I hope she feels like she's gotten a little closer to me. She'll at least talk to me in school and stuff, which is pretty great. I don't think I'd trust her with something like this though. She's a good person, and I don't think she'd tell anybody, but I don't want anyone to know until I find out exactly what this is.

My walk back to the farms was filled with glares, mainly from my faction, a couple from some Dauntless guards at the gate. I typically just get ignored, but the fact that I'm back early seems to have irritated just about everyone.

I slow my pace as I stroll through the orchard leading to Amity headquarters, trying to forget my results and focus of the fact that it won't be long before the trees are nothing but a memory. Someday, five years from now, I'll look back and I'll probably only catch a glimpse of this memory. The smell of the moist soil, the cool shade that the trees provide, the sounds of the insects and the birds, all of it will fade away and just become a blurry picture that I'll barely recall in the future after I've joined my new faction.

My new faction. Dauntless. _"You're at a higher risk in Dauntless," _Could I really put myself in that position though? I got a result for Dauntless and Abnegation, but I don't think I could choose Abnegation. I don't know that I could be in a place so… structured? Honestly, Abnegation just seems so boring. It's a good concept; really, I admire them in a sense. They have the ability to always think of other before themselves, but I don't know that I could shave off all my hair and wear such a bland color every day. I suppose I could try to stay in Amity, but I want more of an adventure than that. Erudite is completely out of the question and with this whole secret business, Candor would be even riskier than Dauntless. So it looks like I either choose a boring life, or a risky one.

"Hey kid. What are you doing back so early?"

Asuma takes his time in walking up to me. He's always been pretty relaxed. If anything, I see him as the perfect example of an Amity member.

"I uh… got sick, so they sent me home." I smile sheepishly, trying to pull off a somewhat convincing act.

"Well that's unfortunate." He smiles back.

"Yeah… Well, I'll just go back to my house, grab a quick shower. Maybe check up on the greenhouses, ya know?" I laugh, trying desperately to sound natural. I think I've pretty well fooled the old man. He doesn't seem to really notice.

"Yeah. I'll see you around Naruto. Good luck at the choosing ceremony. I hope you don't get sick there too."

"Thanks…" Okay, so maybe I didn't fool him as well as I thought, but really, it's not like he can guess the real reason. I hope.

I do as promised and go to directly to my little shack of a home for a quick shower. I didn't think I had sweat that much, but I didn't really notice how nervous I was. The cold water refreshes me and I relish in the clean feel before it shuts off precisely five minutes after the water starts. Sigh. Saving resources… It's not like six minutes would make that big of a difference. Right?

After I change into some loose fitting clothing I head back outside and make my way towards the closest greenhouse. I like to look at all the growing plants and see if something's just about ripe. Something I've always loved about Amity is that when you're on the job you can always take a strawberry or an apple and no one cares. Sure we try to avoid that as much as possible. We can't just go eating everything we pick, but no one really minds if it's just a berry or two.

I guess I really will miss this place. I never really thought I would, but looking at the greenhouse and just how… peaceful it is. I know Dauntless headquarters will be anything but peaceful and I'm excited for the new atmosphere, but at the same time, I feel a connection to the place.

"Naruto!" I turn and I'm immediately punched in the face.

"Ow! What the hell Sakura?! What was that for?!"

"Where on earth did you go? I couldn't find you anywhere after the testing!"

"I… I got sick so they sent me home."

She huffs a little, clearly disappointed with something that I've done, I'm not really sure what. I mean it's not my fault that the serum made me sick! Even though it didn't actually make me sick… But damn it, that's not my fault either!

"Well are you at least feeling better now?"

"Oh yeah! Better than ever!" I crack a grin, a warm sensation filling my chest. Sakura actually cared enough to ask me how I'm feeling? Wow! That's… I can't even find the right word to describe it.

"So…" Sakura begins quietly, "What was your result?"

I freeze. I can't tell her that it was inconclusive. I can't tell her that I got two results.

"You first."

She's hesistant. "I don't think I'll be staying here. In Amity."

"Me either."

We sit in silence for a long while. So she didn't get Amity… Well, at least now there's a one in four chance that she'll choose Dauntless rather than a one in five.

"I'll miss this place." She mutters, taking in the greenhouse like I was only moments ago.

I let out a puff of laughter. "Me two. But at the same time I'm glad that I'll be leaving."

Sakura nods in agreement and then we just stand there, looking around the greenhouse likes it's the last thing we'll ever see in our lives. Like we'll have to take a test on how everything looks and we'll have to list all the details and where each leaf sits.

We stay like this for a long time. So long when we leave the greenhouse it's time for dinner.

...

The next morning brings more nerves, stronger than ever before. I barely eat anything for breakfast before we ride out to the city in delivery trucks, reaching the Hub just before the Dauntless train rides past and a huge flock of them catapult from the doors and land gracefully on the ground, never stopping in stride.

We reach the elevators first thankfully and take the time riding up twentieth floor before we begin arranging ourselves in alphabetical order and taking our seats. I get placed between an Abnegation boy with dark hair and pitch black eyes and an Erudite girl that I've never seen before.

I recognize the boy almost immediately. I've caught Sakura and Ino staring at him multiple times. A lot of girls seem to find him very attractive despite him being a stiff. I've never seen him talk though and he's quieter that most of the Abnegation members I know. Especially Guy. The passing thought of him being here amuses me for some reason.

"Hey." I don't know why I'm talking to him. I guess I'm trying to find an outlet for all these nerves.

He turns to me slowly, blinking in a way that seems to show that he didn't expect me to speak. "What do you want?"

I'm thrown off by his sudden rudeness. "Woah, aren't you Abnegation? Aren't you supposed to be -I don't know- freakishly polite or something?"

The pale boy sends me a glare. "I won't be much longer. What's it matter to you?"

"I don't know, I'm just surprised I guess. I thought all of you guys were just supposed to act nice and stuff."

"Tch. Idiot."

"What?! Hey now just hold on a minute! What gives you the right to call me an idiot, you bastard!"

The boy raises and eloquent eyebrow at me. "I thought all Amity members were against fighting." He says in a mocking tone.

Ugh! I am going to throttle this kid!

"Oh shut up!" Nice come back Naruto. Real witty there.

The boy smirks, turning his attention to the center of the room where the Erudite leader, an even paler man named Orochimaru, takes the stand and offers us an opening speech before he starts calling the names in reverse alphabetical order.

The first person I recognize that's called is Ino. She strides confidently to the center of the room, taking the knife carefully from Orochimaru before dragging it over her hand and letting her blood drip without hesitation onto the glass shards that belong to Candor. I'm a little shocked. I didn't really think that Ino would change factions at all, but she's always been a blunt person. She'll do well there.

It's not long before my name is called and I shuffle down to the center of the room. I take the knife from Orochimaru and turn my eyes to the bowls in front of me. My eyes drift to the soft soil of the Amity bowl for a moment. I've always really liked the color orange… but I don't belong there. My eyes move to the other side of the table where Dauntless and Abnegation sit side by side. Fun. Safety. My heart. My head. I press the blade into my hand. This blood will be a promise. A commitment to my new faction. Dauntless. Abnegation. My home. My life. I lift my hand over the bowl and let my promise drip from my hand and onto the burning coals that belong to my new faction. I belong to Dauntless.

**AN: I feel so much better about this chapter, goodness. I personally enjoy having Sasuke around. He really draws out the best reactions from Naruto XD**

**Also I'm about to go on spring break, which means I'll have time to write and not have to worry about my chemistry homework! It's so exciting!**

**So yeah, same as last time, I'd really love for you to leave a review and tell me how I did. Don't be afraid to tell me where to improve! I love constructive criticism. And don't forget, if you have a ship that you like, tell me. I enjoy writing romance, I just don't know what you guys want.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope I'll see you next chapter!**


End file.
